The present invention relates to a scooter with a manual propelling system for running the scooter by the manual propelling system as well as a pushing or kicking force generally made.
Conventionally, a scooter is provided with a plurality of wheels, and is moved forwardly on a flat ground by pushing or kicking the ground. This kind of scooter is popular and has been used for a long period of time. However, the problem of this popular scooter is that whenever the scooter is started to move or speed is increased, a user must push or kick the ground.
In this respect, small vehicles or carriages having manual propelling system are known. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 980,092, when an operation lever is pulled, a belt connected to an axle of wheels through a one way clutch is pulled to thereby move the vehicle forwardly. In British Patent No. 106,128, when a lever is pulled, a chain connected to a sprocket with a one way clutch is pulled, so that the vehicle is moved.
The conventional small vehicle with a manual propelling system as explained above utilizes many parts, such as a one way clutch, a chain or belt, and a spring for returning the chain or belt. In a small vehicle, it is desirable to simplify the structure.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide a scooter having a manual propelling system which is simple in structure.
Another object of the invention is to provide a scooter as stated above, wherein the scooter can be moved by pushing the same, operating the manual propelling system or combination of the two.
A further object of the invention is to provide a scooter as stated above, wherein a force applied to the manual propelling system when operating the manual propelling system can be varied.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.